


Gratuitous Smut

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: *points to title* Seriously. I'm not even going to pretend there's a plot or deeper meaning or even a joke.





	Gratuitous Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Aug. 18th, 2006.

Tim couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t breathe but he didn’t need to. All he needed to do was focus on the way Kon was slamming into him so hard he couldn’t breathe. Or think. Or do much of anything but just take it.

And take it he did. Happily.

Thighs spread apart, Kon mouthing his shoulder as he braced himself above him. Tim was hot, and sweaty, and his cock hurt but reaching to touch it would mean he would have to move. And that might make Kon slow down. Or stop.

And if Kon did either of those things, he wasn’t going to be liable for his actions.

Somehow Kon shifted and moved harder, he somehow got deeper, and Tim cried out even though he couldn’t breathe. He pressed the side of his face into the pillow and prayed that Kon would never stop.

It was just too _good_.

Kon’s breath near Tim’s ear was reedy, until it got deeper and louder and Tim felt the jerking of Kon’s body as he came inside him. Tim squeezed his eyes shut even tighter and waited for Kon to stop twitching, to stop driving him completely crazy.

After a minute Kon’s weight left him, Kon’s cock left him, and even though Tim wanted to cry out at the loss, all he did was grunt and wiggle an arm underneath himself so he could stroke his own dick. He heard the snap of the latex as Kon took off the condom, then felt Kon’s warm hand rub over his taut back.

Kon wrapped his hand around Tim’s hip, and coaxed him onto his side, onto his back. Hand not slowing down, he was much too close to consider slowing down, Tim opened his eyes and looked up at Kon. Sated blue eyes looked back at him and Kon smiled warmly as he lay down next to him. He reached up and sucked on a nipple briefly, then brought his hand around Tim’s cock.

Tim gave the hand job over to Kon and slid his own fingers around his sac. He watched Kon’s hand slide quickly, roughly, over his cock, felt as Kon twisted and squeezed, and before he realized it he was coming, coming so hard he couldn’t keep his eyes open, so hard he wasn’t sure how long it was before he felt Kon nuzzling against his shoulder.

He opened his eyes to find Kon staring at him, sexylazy smirk in place. He started to kiss him before Tim was really up to the task, but Kon didn’t seem to mind the lackluster performance. Tim got out of breath again soon, and rested back against the pillow. He didn't want to move, just wanted to lay sprawled next to Kon, and he made a vow with himself to not move until he had to.

When eventually Kon moved and licked the semen from his stomach and started to mouth his cock, he decided it was the right time.


End file.
